Mirror Mirror Ayame's Tale
by Archerelf
Summary: After a demon attack Ayame confronts Kouga about not being there for their tribe and loving only Kagome. Ayame's jealously and anger is going to bubble over. But they both need each other more than either of them knows..
1. A Fall from Grace

Mirror Mirror: Ayame's Tale

By

Archerelf

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer- you gotta be kidding me...if you dont' know by now...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a calm and peaceful day in Kouga's village. The sun shone with glorious brilliance, the summer heat had not yet come full strength and life went on. The men were hunting and the women, like Ayame, were taking care of life around the premises. Ayame sighed as the sun hit her neck and she kicked slightly at a daisy. After a short jog from the village she positioned herself on a rock overlooking a river. It wasn't fast flowing, just peaceful and the type of place where you could stare up at the sky and wonder about life.

And right now, the only thing she was wondering about was where in the heck was their esteemed leader?

"Kouga is such a moron," she muttered to herself. She flicked a strand of brilliant red hair out of her face and picked up a rock. Listening to the gentle 'sploosh' it made, she heard something funny. She threw another rock in.

"But rocks don't buzz…"she reasoned.

Ayame turned her head and stared into the distance.

"Oh no.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, I-I love you." stuttered out the half demon. Kagome smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

He untangled himself from her and led his face to hers in a kiss. Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't able to sense the whirlwinds behind her.

"MUTT-FACE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" yelled the furious wolf demon, Kouga, prince of his tribe. He loved to insult Inuyasha and loved Kagome even more than that. He had claimed her as 'his' woman and no one was gonna stop him from getting his way. Except maybe, one tall, silver-haired, sword-wielding, extremely arrogant, half demon.

"Shaddup you stupid wolf! Kagome loves me, not you! So unless you want to die, take a hike back to your tribe! Ayame is probably waiting for you anyway.." Inuyasha smirked at him. Even if he hadn't been able, so far, to kill the mangy wolf, at least he had Kagome to compensate. She was more than enough. That and it was common fact that although Ayame adored Kouga, she had a snowball's chance of getting him.

"Shaddup yourself!" Kouga readied himself in a fighting stance. " All Ayame does is annoy me! I don't give a crap about Ayame, Kagome is the only woman for me!"

Kouga did something then that could be described as impetuous, stupid, passionate, loving and (with Inuyasha around) suicidal.

He pushed Inuyasha out of the way, grabbed hold of Kagome's shoulders and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

Long might not be the word for it, as Inuyasha tore Kouga off of his mate, and, shielding Kagome with his body, emitted a long growl. His hand went to the hilt of Tetsusaiga and he drew the blade, making sure to point it straight at his heart. Kagome stood behind him, looking shocked and horrified. In contempt for his action, she drew her wrist across her mouth to wipe it. Kouga was sprawled on the ground a few feet away, wiping his own mouth to get rid of the blood Inuyasha had drawn. Inuyasha spoke again.

"You. Stupid. Idiot." he growled through clenched teeth, enunciated each consonant and vowel.

"You're going to hell for that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame was running as fast as she ever had. Her lungs were burning but she had to find Kouga. That idiot! He left his village open to attack! Women, children…oh my God the panic and terror. Wolf children had huddled against their mothers and grandmothers in screaming terror. All except the elderly and sick women had tried to fend them off. Demons. Swarms of demons. The buzzing of hornet demons and mixed assortment of more. A set of wolf cubs dead. They were not even two years old. Kouga would pay for this.

Oh yes indeed he would.

Ayame stopped for a moment and sniffed the air.

Kouga's scent alright. Headed toward Kagome's village. As nice of a person as she was, Ayame hated her. For taking Kouga away…

"KOUGA YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Ayame sped off as if the whips of the underworld danced at her heels.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to hell for that."

Inuyasha lifted his giant sword and stopped midway to cleaving Kouga to pieces and sniffed the air. Just as he caught scent with face Ayame came running up beside them looking positively livid. Kouga recovered himself but didn't look pleased in the least.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" he growled. She didn't care about anything he said right now. All she cared about was that he left her and their village to slaughter.

"What do you mean, me? YOU'RE the tribe leader. YOU'RE the protector. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO HELP SAVE THE VILLAGE FROM A MASACRE!"

"What are you talking about?" Kouga gripped Ayame around the shoulders. She shrugged him off, face pink with exhaustion and activity.

" Don't touch me. Its your fault the demons attacked. When you abandoned your tribe for her!", Ayame pointed at Kagome, "the demons attacked. The men were hunting, and our leader was no where in sight. The women had to protect the village. The elderly wolves were trapped and the little kids were helpless.." Ayame trailed off. Tears threatened to spill out of her brilliant emerald eyes. She straightened up and looked Kouga dead in the eyes.

"You weren't there when your pack needed you! You weren't there when I needed you! And all for her!"

"That's enough!" Kouga barked. "Leave Kagome out of it! She did nothing wrong! At least no one was hurt!"

"That's what you think! All the elders scared to death, some partially trampled. Ginta's twin sons are dead! They were attacked straight on by demons and I couldn't get there in time. Bones are broken and all I heard the whole time was, ' where are our men? Where's Kouga?'". Ayame was beyond livid now. " I needed you there to help us! Traitor!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kouga was reddening. " I'm sorry that happened but me being there wouldn't have changed the fact that it happened! Kagome is important to me. And right now, she's more important to me than the tribe or you!"

Ayame looked up at him in utter disgust.

"Parricida-caedes" she muttered and turned south to the village. But Kouga was too fast for her.

"You dare to call me a blood traitor?"

"You just turned your back on your own people. You're such an idiot!"

Ayame pushed him backwards. Kouga who didn't have his footing crashed into Inuyasha. His claws, on the way down, connected with Kagome's stomach. 4 big red stripe marks coated her abdominal region. Blood began to flow freely. Inuyasha was the first to smell it.

"You idiot wolf!" and with that Inuyasha's fist connected with Kouga's jaw.

Inuyasha knelt down besides the bleeding and crying Kagome. He took off his red haori and wrapped it around her stomach, further proceeding to pick her up bridal style and run towards Kaede's village.

Kouga picked himself up and watched as Inuyasha's back disappeared into sunlight. He looked back at Ayame.

Ayame was horror stricken. Her eyes seemed to have lost their luster and seemed magnified, the green reflecting the sunlight.

"Kouga I'm sorry…I didn't mean to cause…"

One look from him was enough to silence her.

"You just caused me to hurt the one thing that is precious to me. Are you happy now?"

Enraged by his words Ayame was hurt beyond belief.

"So nothing in this world is precious to you? Your pack, even me?"

"You!" he whirled around. " You're the cause of this! You couldn't leave her alone! Get out of here, little girl and find someone who cares about you!"

Ayame turned and ran. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears. He could probably smell them anyway. The elders and children needed her at home. If the crown idiot wasn't gonna help she needed to be there. Her eyes stung with tears. He didn't need her…he never needed her. She was nothing to him…nothing.

She took out one of the flowers in her hair. Kouga had given it to her when they were younger. She stared at it for a moment and threw it aside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga knelt down in the grass as the sun fell into dusk.

"What have I done…?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read

And

Review

Please

And I

Love you all.


	2. Running Wolf

Mirror Mirror: Ayame's Tale

Chapter Two: Running Wolf

By

Archerelf

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running. That all she could do. Running further. Further from herself, Kagome, Kouga, and a warped and twisted jealous incarnate. The grass grew thicker flattened on the ground as she burned past. Her very soul was burning. Flamed with guilt, hate and a desire to die, she just kept running. She was running away from everything, and it all seemed to nip at her heels, urging her to go faster, and faster. Defy your body and its limits. There's no sense on earth why you can't run away from your problems. Create your own little reality. Hide in it. Make sure they will never find you. And always running. Never resting, no, no rest indeed. There is no rest for the hunter and the hunted. Especially when the two roles are one in the same person. Invisible to the trained eye, invisible to anyone who saw but didn't see what she stood for and what had happened. No pain on earth can match fear. Guilt overwhelms and rises up, swallowing good, decent thoughts. It strikes back at redemption, for there is no redemption to the tainted. They wouldn't feel it. Millions of pricks of needles would well up inside and consume your stomach and slowly your brain. If she didn't keep running, figuratively she would die. The familiar guilt was rising up and tears, but they remained unshed. She would not give the invisible spectators the satisfaction. She narrowly missed trees and rocks. She was past caring about herself. She was dead. If Inuyasha found her, if Kagome found her, if her pack learned…if Kouga found her. There's nothing more exhilaratingly morbid than waiting for doom to come and get you. Its inescapable, and if you fight tooth and nail, you still lose, because that doom doesn't rest when it seeks you out. If physical pain doesn't matter to you, you will certainly be dead of doom's accursed hand. Ayame swallowed back the frog in her throat. It was all over for her.

Ayame slowed and looked at the moon, its unearthly glow surrounding her. If only she could be there. She wouldn't have to worry about demons and humans and half demons. She tentatively reached up, as if trying to touch it. She withdrew her hand bitterly. It was impossible to reach. Kouga. He was the moon. Impossible to reach, yet so desired that the effort didn't seem wasted anymore. But when the sun rose, he would fade away, and she couldn't reach him anymore than she could when he was risen. A lark raced across the sky, disturbing the moonlight. For some reason, Ayame's tears seemed to surface. She soon found the reason. The lark was chasing after two others. But they were always out of reach, totally unattainable. She deserved what Kagome had, a paradise. One with a man or two truly in love with her. A paradise…it too, like the moon, untouchable. She was doomed never to be happy. She needed her own little star to escape on, to forget the past and forgo the future. Ayame slowed to a complete stop. The huge moon wasn't moving. She sank to her knees and sobbed. The tears wouldn't help, nor would they hurt her any.

"What have I done?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga just knelt in the sunset, staring at the horizon. He was in a dazed state. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before in his life.

He was betrayed by the woman he loved.

She was in love with his worst enemy

His tribe was counting on him and he failed.

The only person who was willing to stick up for him he had sent away dejected.

He was bruised and battered, thanks to mutt face.

Kagome probably hated him for forcing himself on her. Kouga shuddered on that thought. The kiss was nice, and she tasted deliciously. But there was no love in it. No love, friendship. Only shock, disgust and fear.

She probably thought he was trying to force himself on her.

Kouga groaned. He was digging himself a bigger trench than he thought. He had known Ayame longer than most females in his life. When she came down from the mountains, their tribes had merged to ward off invasion and attack. More warriors meant more food, and more women meant more company for all of the members. The had never been as close as best friends but it didn't stop a bond.

That bond now lay in tattered pieces on the floor.

Kouga quickly inhaled and exhaled. Three distinct scents marked the place. Inuyasha's was dark, deep and sharp, almost daring the nose to challenge it. Kagome's sweet as sugar one surrounded him, but her blood tainted it dark and foreboding. Then he came to Ayame's, the most familiar. It was like an old friend covering him with a blanket in the chilly night air. It was sweet and spicy, full and wide to convey her whole thought on life. But there was a unmistakable pang to it. He never figured out why.

He shouldn't have.

He shouldn't have yelled at her.

He should have been at home for the attack

He was just selfish. All he wanted was Kagome. All he had was Ayame. And he pushed her away, let her tribe be decimated, and he had failed as a leader. Just perfect.

A blade of grass near his hand held a few droplets of blood.

"What have I done..?" he asked himself again. He let out a long howl to the moon and began to walk in the direction of Ayame.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gold. Gold and silver. Two such polar opposites. When blended on the face of a beautifully sculpted man, they wren the gods sheer perfection at work. Correction. He wasn't a man. He was a half demon.

Kagome gasped and sat up in ginger pain. She had lost blood. She had passed out. She had been saved.

Inuyasha's cute and fluffy ears perked up as she sat up. He had been lulled to sleep standing up, by Kaede's herbs and Kagome's scent. Her scent was intoxicating to him. It told him a soothing lullaby and could calm the most demonic part of him.

"Kagome are you ok?" he asked tentatively. He walked over to the small bed where she had been laying from his corner of the hut. She looked down. Her entire chest area was covered in bandages.

"the old hag said you should be good as new in a few days…" Inuyasha trailed off nervously. He knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her stomach. It soon moved to her waist as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Kagome was surprised. Her rock, her solid brick wall and iron barrier just suddenly went to pieces. Over 3 stomach slashes. Well, to be fair, they had been deep. Oh God and they hurt. She sighed and returned the tug, leaving a playful tweak at his ears. She loved the fluffy ears.

"I could kill both of those stupid wolves.." he muttered.

"Inuyasha, its really not either of their faults…"

He looked up at her in surprise.

"Well, actually, I could blame it on the small one then. If she hadn't…."

Kagome cut him off there by putting a finger on his lips.

"I can't exactly blame her. She said their village had been attacked by demons and Kouga wasn't there to help."

"So it is Wolf-breaths' fault?" Inuyasha was thoroughly confused.

"No...Inuyasha you're missing the point. Its pretty obvious that Ayame loves Kouga, but he doesn't know or really care. The poor girl…I guess when she saw her idol run away for some reason, she got mad and kinda jealous…The poor girl."

Kagome sighed. She knew how Ayame felt. Kouga was her dear friend but no one deserved this pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga dejected trudged toward the place were Ayame had seen to run. The jewel shards in his legs were going to waste, but it didn't matter. He saw something ahead, laying on the grass. It was the flower he had given her, when they were younger.

'she must have thrown it away..' he thought sadly.

"Oh Kami, what have I done…?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok fine

Short chapter

So sue me

I'll update soon, ok?

Please

Review

Or

I'll cry.

Read my other works please!

next chapter is a song fic one.


	3. Show me What I want to See

Mirror Mirror- Ayame's Tale

Chapter 3: Show Me What I Want to See

By

Archerelf

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Sure I Own him. And i own Bill Gates, the person who invented swiss cheese, and the Siberian huskies about to kill me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame finally slowed when she reached her favorite spot in the world, a huge boulder overlooking the river. She had first seen the demons from here and the water's trickling would be soothing to her. She clambered up upon the rock and looked out on the land, all quiet. The wind danced in her hair. Ayame groaned and sat down on the huge rock, with her knees to her chest. Restless with thinking, Ayame laid down on her stomach and her fingers skimmed the water below. Curiously warm.

' I guess its true about the warm being warmer than the air.'

She looked down at the water and saw her reflection. Anger and guilt building, she hit the water, blending the H2O with the moonlight. When it settled again she stared begrudgingly at herself. She opened her mouth to sing and her fingertips brushed the water again.

_Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me?_

_Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night_

Ayame always hated her reflection. Whether in front of a mirror or a river she didn't see a person. She saw a monster. Her feelings always overwhelmed her. She felt like screaming.But if she opened her mouth she might say something or do something to harm someone. Like Kagome. Like Kouga. Oh Kami, Kouga…she had to shoot her mouth off and upset Kouga. And now she was running away from him, always making things worse for herself. She remembered what he had told her once. " if you don't face your problems, they'll come back and face you."

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

Ayame certainly felt like a fool. She interrupted her own song.

"I'm such an idiot! Why couldn't I have fended those demons off by myself? Why am I so weak…?"

'No.' she realized. ' I'm not weak...I'm just jealous..'

"No way I'm jealous of Kagome! She's…she's! She has everything I want…"

Before she could continue, the sting of unshed tears yet again pricked her eyes. She was always jealous. Always had been of Kagome. And because of it, she had been sent away by the person who could make her jealously disappear. And he didn't notice. He never noticed. The one person more blinded to love than Inuyasha was Kouga. And Inuyasha was a real idiot. Everyone knew that.

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see _

Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize...

Ayame bristled. It was her stupid pride. It was always her fault.

Ayame laid flat backed on the rock with the tears streaming down her face. She had a horrible churning sensation in her stomach. She loved Kouga. She had known that for a while. Her brilliant green eyes were clouded with red. The moon shone beautifully above her head.

Why?

Why couldn't it be the way she wanted it to be?

She'd have Kouga, pups, a good life…she'd be the alpha female of the tribes, their tribes would be united, and she'd have Kouga. Not this welling paiin in her heart, knowing that she could never have him.

It hurt.

It really did. Nothing could match what she was feeling. When someone as nice as her is loved by others and is in love with someone else, then why was it impossible to be loved by the one you fell in love with?

'Because.', she reasoned, ' It wasn't how life works for me...I'm just doomed never to be able to be with him…'

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me _

If only wishes could be dreams  
And know my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me

In the reflection of the moonlight, Ayame had a vision of her and Kouga. He was standing over her, arms proudly wrapped around her, while she cradled a little cub. He was awake and smiling. With his mothers eyes and fathers face, he was the epitome of perfection in her eyes.

She groaned, sat up and sat on her legs again. The vision was gone and all that was left was a pair of haunted emerald eyes.

" I can't believe I called him a blood-traitor…oh, Kouga, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." Ayame sobbed out._  
_Nothing mattered anymore to her. She was broken beyond repair. Oh no, not her body, her heart. She gave it away and it died, delicately. Just the opposite actually. A total crash, burn, and eclipse of what she was used too in Kouga. He was rough around the edges but she needed him. She knew his life, dislikes; she was almost a literal younger sister to him.

"GAH! Get me out of this life…"

She was hot now, and for the little chill in the night air, she was sweltering. Quickly she stripped off her breastplate and fur to reveal a long red sleeveless undershirt. She jumped in the water and let the bubbles sink over her head.

'oh Kouga..' she thought as she floated on the water.

She repeated wha she had just sang:

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me _

If only wishes could be dreams  
And know my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me

Ayame wondered how Kagome was doing right now.

"Ugh..that's another mess entirely I have to clean up…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome lay on the bed with Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her. As his light breathe tickled the back of her neck she thought to the days events. She wondered how Ayame was doing.

"I hope she's ok…" Kagome whispered and drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame stood up in the water. It came up to just about her shoulders. She waded to the bank and sat there. She heard a disturbance in the shrubbery behind her. Ayame turned around and paled.

"Kouga?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga had been walking with the flower since sunset and thinking. He had been thinking of what she had said. What Kagome didn't have to say. And how badly one wolf demon must be hurting right now. He stopped in a clearing and growled. He smelled something…another wolf?

His suspicions were confirmed when heard a voice softly cry out:

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me _

If only wishes could be dreams  
And know my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me

Kouga heard water splash and saw her breastplate on the rock. It was definitely Ayame. Although not that wide, it was wide enough that he could see into the water from his hiding place. And there she was, floating in the water, eyes red from crying and singing her heart out about why she felt depressed. Her body was mostly covered, a long red shirt that had obviously previously been tucked in, fell to mid calf length. But it left her shoulders bare and the rest of her white legs open to ogling. He couldn't help it. Ayame had a sort of attractive sharpness to her, limbs white as moonlight and her hair like fire dancig upon the water. He sighed and stepped forward. What he didn't realize was that he had broken a stick.

Kouga slightly cursed as Ayame caught his scent.

"Kouga?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There

Another chapter up.

Please Review or I stop this

I want at least 5 reviews

Please?

Its not hard..

I'll give you pocky.

Btw: I don't own Mirror Mirror by M2M. Lovely song.


	4. Trenches

Mirror Mirror - Ayame's Tale

Chapter 4: It all Depends

By

Archerelf

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'He saw me. He saw me…'

The familiar moonlight only seemed to be a passing glance. Adrenaline and fear passed through Ayame's very soul. She could hardly breathe. She could hear Kouga's footsteps. She had the advantage of a head start, and she intended to use it. He would never purposely catch up. Hiding behind a massive tree, Ayame stopped to catch her breath.

She was soaked.

She was wearing only a thin shirt, made practically see through from the water.

She was being pursued by the wolf demon who had a bone to pick with her.

She was responsible for almost everything that had happened.

Oh crap…

By now Ayame was shivering and frightened. She must have over-exhurted herself. She tentatively stretched out a hand. The world around it seemed to blur and her eyes fluttered like a butterfly's wings.

From an outsiders perspective the scene would look like a tiny female demon was trying to move a tree. She was pressed up against, eyes closed and water dripping down her frail body. Her hair gave off sheets of water and they cascaded down her back and neck.

For the final time that night, the green of her iris's fluttered open and closed and she lost consciousness of exhaustion.

To be fair, Ayame had been running all day. From Kouga, from demons, from herself…

Her body gave way. She slumped in a huddled position on the grass, looking completely vulnerable. One hand lay dormant across her stomach and her shirt seemed a little suggestively placed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga saw her as she started to run. He silently cursed again.

'This girl is always running!' he thought as he pursued. He didn't want to catch her, he just wanted her to slow down enough so that he would be able to talk to him without being kicked.

She had fire, no one could doubt that, and loyalty. Sometimes too much of both can be bad.

' she can't be in too good of a shape though..'

"She hasn't rested since yesterday night. Why hasn't she stopped yet?" Kouga demanded of the wind. The moon shone, his only torch to see her by. The grass shone with the water she had left behind. He thought back to her song…who was she talking about? Kouga knelt down on the ground as he saw something familiar. It was the other flower he had give her…but this time it wasn't thrown away idly. As his claws touched the light purple petals, Kouga heard a small thud.

'oh no..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the untrained eye, unconsciousness is like sleeping. The eyes are closed, breathing is normal and the body is resting for whatever reason. But when that tiny thud echoed in the ears of a wolf demon, holding a flower, that thud drops a hole in your chest and forms a cavern in your stomach.

Kouga abandoned the flower and ran, with the help of the jewel shards, to her aid.

Her skin was clammy, wet and cold and she was shivering. The night air christened the sky with a breeze, gradually getting cooler as the night progressed.

She would freeze soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village near the waterfalls had fallen into a stupor of dazed and confused actions after the demon attack. People were injured, food and bedding supplies were low and now Ayame was gone. Presumably she was going after Kouga. The guard around the entrance of the village, hidden by the waterfall had been doubled. The men had returned, upon smelling the blood of their kin. Ginta was mourning the death of his cubs with his wife, both silently weeping as the sun had set. He wouldn't sleep well for a long time. A very long time.

The guards stiffened as they smelled a creature approach. 100 yards….it was a wolf…no two wolves. 50 yards…it was Kouga and one other…10 yards…they bowed and passed aside as Kouga strode forward, carrying the unconscious girl in his arms. As tribe leader, Kouga had the privilege of his own rooms, adorned with furs from various hunts. A small fire was kept going in a corner. His small and humble bed was covered in a king's ransom of furs and remained messy from a lack of womanly care. Kouga was never one for neatness. Nor did he really care. The cold of the room was evident even with a fire. Kouga gently laid Ayame on the bed and covered her thin body with furs. She was his responsibility after all.

Kouga stalked across the room and knelt down by the fire. It was almost out and at a very weak stage. He wasn't surprised. With all of the activity going on that day, he couldn't blame anyone for not refueling it. Nor did he really care, again. As the flames grew to their measured proportions Kouga leapt across the room to Ayame. His warm hand touched her forehead.

Kouga was shocked. He had never felt anyone so cold in his life

"Why did you run? Why did you have to run, Ayame?" Kouga frowned.

"Why aren't you getting any warmer?"

Kouga's frown deepened. He tried layering more blankets on top of her. He tried moving a branch of the fire closer. Nothing. Nothing would warm her adequately.

Kouga massaged his temples and looked back at her. Her skin had taken on a deathly white glow. Any colder and she would put herself into a comatose state...possibly worse.

Finally Kouga did the only thing he could think of, sort of throwing her directly into the fire.

He got into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

She had seemed to be doing better than she currently was when he was carrying her. Skin on skin. She still seemed damp from the water of the pond and her skin seemed that of a ghost. Freezing…his hand found hers. Pure ice.

But her effect on him was just as powerful as his heat on hers. She lulled him to sleep. He didn't want to let go…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first peaks of dawn poked through the cave and hit Ayame's face directly. She woke up to find three things. One: she was nearly naked. Two: she was back home. Three: Kouga was holding her hostage in his sleeping arms.

Not that she didn't like it. His musky scent covered her and the surrounding blankets like a shield.

Ayame blanched…

' if anyone finds out about this I'm dead…everyone knows that I like him. It would just seem like desperation..'

Ayame smiled sadly.

' I have to fix things..'

She gently untangled herself from Kouga's sleeping form. He let out a low growl that mingled with a whine. He seemed to like it too.

Ayame sighed. She didn't want to leave either but she had to fix what she had done. Starting with Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He smelled…wolf!

Getting up from his position on the bed, ignoring Kagome, who was cooking, Inuyasha stood outside the door of the hut and drew Tetsusaiga.

He saw red. Not the emotion, but the color. Her hair stuck out a mile away.

"What are you doing here, you stupid wolf?"

"Inuyasha….SIT BOY!"

With the crash of the half demon into the ground Kagome greeted Ayame again.

"Sorry about him...He doesn't really like wolves…thinks they're all like Kouga.."

Ayame stared down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Kagome, my temper got the best of me."

Kagome looked down at her, nearly laughing at the comical sight. There lay Inuyasha, close to unconscious, who was close to 6 feet under the ground. And there Ayame stood, looking like a sad school girl, begging for her mother to forgive her. Unspilled tears threatened to well up and soil her cheeks. Kagome sighed again.

"Come on Ayame, we're going for a walk."

The girl tagged at her heels.

"Have you ever heard of the priestess Kikyo?"

Ayame shook her head no. Kagome sighed again.

"Might as well sit down."

Ayame listened in amazement in the next hour as Kagome described her relationship with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Ayame was amazed. They were practically the same. Their same feelings, about how there was that one person who could utterly destroy your life and that same person who could lift you up to breathe the higher air. The same person who made you feel alive could cut your wings and keep falling from grace.

Kouga…he was her angel.

"Kagome what should I do? Talking to Kouga is like talking to a rock. A Cute rock. Who also abandoned his tribe…who does have redeeming qualities…who can be incredibly stupid…:"

Kagome put her finger over Ayame's lips to stop the madness.

"I know how hard it is to love someone else when they love another. Inuyasha loved Kikyo and it really hurt. Its like having a trench in your heart. And trenches go real deep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gone. Her scent lingered on the sheets but she was gone. Kouga awoke to a beaming sun but one bouncy, red haired wolf was missing. One who, without his help would have frozen, one who, without his help…..might have been better off…especially how he had treated her.

Kouga momentarily brushed it off and growled.

Hey she had deserved it! This girl was anything but helpless. He'd seen her fend off demons, hunt and wrestle, things Kagome would never have done… Ayame was rustic but when she had passed out in his arms...she had been so fragile, and for the first time in her life, actually helpless. And he couldn't stand it.

Kouga walked outside and lifted his head to the air. She had left a faint path leading towards the village where Kagome was.

Kouga groaned again.

"Now what is she doing? She better not be hurt again." He took off towards the mingling scents

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stood up from his crater and cracked his neck. She always insisted on sitting the heck out of him. His nose perked up again.

Another wolf, what do they multiply like rabbits?

Growling slightly Inuyasha drew his sword.

Kouga stopped just short of it.

"where are they? Kagome and...Ayame!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up you stupid wolf! the only reason your girlfriend here isn't a mile away is because Kagome is helping her. But if either of you do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I'd never hurt Kagome you dumb mutt!"

"Then don't be stupid and don't do anything to hurt Ayame ether. That would kill Kagome. And when she's in pain I tend to hurt the cause of it."

"you stupid mutt! I don't want to hurt either of em."

"Then stay away from Kagome. In case you hadn't noticed, she choose me!"

"No way mutt face! Kagome is my woman!"

"Does she bear your mating mark? Why did she walk away in disgust after a certain stupid wolf decided to kiss her? Think about it.."

Kouga was having one of those life-flashing-before-your-eyes moment. She was forever gone…

Inuyasha pointed his sword west.

"They're over there. But I'm going to protect Kagome."

He turned his red back and stalked off.

"_She doesn't love me…"_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Please_

_Read_

_and_

_review_

_please!_

_Please!_


	5. Denial

Mirror Mirror

Part 5: Kouga's denial

By

Archerelf

Authors Note:

I love updating but I'm expecting about 15 chapters maybe out of this. yeah right. i'll be lucky to sqeeeze 4 out of it. Sorry guys. Its been about 20 days since i've updated this. Since the beginning of the month...which in retrospect isn't really that long at all...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He always had a small inkling, in the very base of his heart that she didn't like him like he did with her. But he had pushed it away. Kind, sweet caring, Kagome. How could she do this to him? The immeasurable heartbreak was just overwhelming. He just wanted to die, right there and now. Nothing anyone could say would ever make it better. Nothing anyone could say would ever make it feel remotely ok. Nothing anyone could say or do would stop his heart from bursting. He wanted to cry…maybe with tears he could stop the pain…no..

No.

NO

NO NO NO NO NO NO!

It was all wrong! How could she choose mutt-face over him? Evil over kind? Demon over half breed?

Where did he go wrong? He had claimed her as he rightfully should have. He visited her, paid her compliments…what went wrong?

Why did he feel so betrayed? That slight nagging in the pit of his heart wasn't going any time soon. He just wanted to die.. Maybe he won't feel like this …if he was dead no one would care.

The wolves could fend for themselves. They were strong enough. And Ayame? She was a big girl. He couldn't ever look at her again, not after what he had pulled. Maybe she wanted him to die too.. The stupid mutt certainly did. He wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see him again. That throbbing feeling was back. He just wanted to sleep forever.

And no one would care.

His tribe hated him.

The girl who was like a sister to him was gone

And Kagome.

If he didn't have Kagome's love, life was pointless. That expression on her face…it had chilled him to his very core. He had given himself to her completely. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter how he felt. She was in love with someone else, someone else would always be on her mind, holding her hand, protecting her.

Kagome would never be the one he saw when he woke up in the morning.

Kagome would never be the one that he kissed good night after a long day.

She would never be the one who would bear him strong cubs or cook for the tribe.

She

Would

Never

Be

His.. He howled as loudly as he could at the mocking sun. His heart felt overloaded. Anger and rage, heartache and loneliness, betrayal and denial, love and hate.

Kouga was past the point of taking the heart and ripping it from his chest. It felt like it had just dissolved. And it was all his fault…

It would take eternity to patch his heart up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame heard the howl and felt her heart sink to the floor.

Kouga…

"Ayame?"

She ignored Kagome's voice and started running.

"Ayame?"

She followed the howl and ran past Inuyasha, trailed by Kagome. Using her nose, she gingerly sniffed the air and took off the in the direction that Kouga had. Oh crap where had he gone?

"Kouga? Kouga!" she called in desperation. Oh god, what had she done?

"I was wrong to go there. Inuyasha must have said something…oh Kouga hold on.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pure irony. Kouga had chosen to go to the place where he had found her. The lake still shone with brilliant sunlight but he saw no sun nor warmth. Only night, black night radiated from the sky. He couldn't tell the difference. He had no warmth in his life, no sweet sunshine to flit across his eyes and warm his soul. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. A literal knife in his heart….knife….like the small dagger he always carried with him…Sitting on a ledge overlooking the spot he took out the knife and from the area near the elbow down on each side he began to cut himself..

The blood…

Glorious blood that ran free….

He would never be free…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kouga stop!"

He hardly heard the command and with a sickeningly long slice he severed the main vein that ran blue near his wrist. The pain was fleeting.

Ayame saw it. She saw what he was doing to himself and she couldn't stand it. She started openly crying now as she ran toward him. Knocking the knife free of his grasp Ayame just sat back in the grass behind him, only a few feet away. Kouga just let her; his world was moving in a trance. Slowly he turned around, bloodied appendages running and simply laid his head on her shoulder; as a child would.

As her tears ran they mixed with his, and she couldn't believe it. Her rock, her protector crying was a odd sight. But his tears lay a few while hers continued in great scores. The small dagger lay quiet yards away making small pools in the grass. His blood ran down his arm and formed small droplets on her leg. Awkwardly, she threw a arm across his back, making small circles to calm him. That went on for what seemed like ages. His deep breathing led to believe that he was asleep but she would have known if he had.

"Why did you stop me?" She looked down at him. His face only could be described as broken.

"From killing yourself? Don't be stupid, we all need you…"

"Everyone hates me. She hates me. I don't even deserve you as a friend." Ayame's insides squirmed at the mention of friend but he needed her…oh god and she needed him.

"Kouga we don't all hate you. You're loyal, smart and a strong leader." she sighed and started to rub his back again. He liked it when she had done that. He felt tingly but he shook it off as blood loss. Kouga put his head back down on her shoulder and a few more tears leaked out.

"Shss. Its ok Kouga, I'm here, its ok…just lean on me, you'll be ok…shhs." she whispered to him. Ayame lifted his head up and wiped the residue of the tears away. Kouga's eyes seemed to mirror blank gratitude. Without warning she was caught in a hug; he had risen to his knees and thrown his arms around her.

"Ayame.."

"Its ok Kouga. I'm here for you." she whispered.

"She hates me…she just hates me." he muttered, his tears forgotten. All that remained was a big ol empty pit. Ayame rolled her eyes in disgust.

"She's still all you care about!" she pushed away from in a fluid movement. Ayame turned on her knees to get up when Kouga's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you say that…you know its not true…I care about my tribe, yours and you…"

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

Ayame fidgeted and dropped her glance.

"Kouga..? Um.."

"Ayame?"

"I love you Kouga…"

She avoided his glance but if she had looked up she would have seen him look pleasantly surprised.

"Wow…Ayame…I can't say I love you yet…I'm not ready for that yet. I'm not rejecting you either if that's what you're thinking, cause I'm not…I want to get to know you more before I say anything. I like you as more than a friend, because I've always thought you were more than my friend…I just don't know you that well. I guess you were right about me always running off and I guess I caused it to happen. I …"

Kouga's eyes dropped and he pitched forward. His wrists! He lost too much blood. Ayame dashed down the ledge to were her clothes lay . She quickly redressed and tore her long undershirt into strips. She wet and bound them tightly…all he needed was rest. But where? Inuyasha and Kagome might ask too many questions and she could probably sneak past the wolves that guarded the tribe this time of day. She gathered him on her back and grunted..he was heavy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stone. The stone of a cave. That's the first thing that Kouga saw when he woke up.he was in his own bed. His arms were bandaged heavily, with only small red splotches showing through. Ayame who had been busying herself with water heard him wake up and spun around. He was trying to lick his wounds.

"You look like Inuyasha." she giggled. Kouga's brow creased.

"Hey!"

" you know I was kidding." She crossed the room with a cup of water and handed it to him while sitting down. He took it and drained the glass and licked her cheek in thanks, as was the custom of their tribes. It was more informal though, like with best friends or husband and wife. She let out a small laugh again. Kouga pulled her into a hug with her head resting on top of his chest. Both of them fell asleep, both dreaming of what was yet to come.

And there was plenty yet to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I got to work on the ending….

So sue me…

Any who

Please review, I know I haven't updated in ages but brain blocks annoying…

REVIEW!

I want possibly 2-3 more chapters with an epilogue.


	6. Wolfisms

Mirror Mirror: Ayame's Tale

Chapter 6 (happy now?)-Wolfisms

By

Archerelf

Authors note: sorry guys! I'm like 2 months over due I know...I had exams and like 4 mental breakdowns…I haven't really updated any of my stories… bad author!

Okies now onto this chapter which btw was sooo hard to write without inspiration.

Wolfisms:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night seemed endless. Kouga was perfectly content to stay were he was. He'd tell you that of course, if he wasn't asleep with a tribe leader on top of him. But as sweet as her dreams were, his weren't so pleasant.

He just kept reliving that horrible and pleasant day…but how was it both? Oh yes, the day his kinsmen were slaughtered was one of the first times of many he ever saw Kagome. Ok sure, he did kidnap her but he didn't ever really get to talk to her. And there's his rock solid defense.

He saw Kagura, fan poised in her cold death-like grip, smiling as the small winds gently ruffled her hair. The monster let off a enormous round of her Dance of Blades…and one by one his wolves went down. The red blood splattered everywhere. Tears were impossible to find. The men's pride prevented it. Shudders took hold as blood was spilt. Viscious moans and unrelenting groans painted the ground as the wind sorceress, that demon puppet, smirked down at the carnage. Their leader was no where in sight…her work was done..

Kouga shuddered and woke up with a start. Ayame's locks spilled across his chest and soon he was looking into a dual set of green.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Ayame was regarding him as if he was a child under a mother's watch.

Sitting up and head bent near his knees Kouga simply took a few deep breaths in. Ayame looked at him in loss, finally settling on stroking the very ends of his black hair. She had no idea how to regard him or treat this.

"I'm ok, really…"

Ayame just sat up and walked over to the edge of the cave.

"they'll think we've mated if they smell you on me." she said quietly. "I'm going to bathe."

Kouga was certainly confused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was she supposed to help him if she had no idea what was wrong? The sun was just peeping over the horizon, even the guards would probably be asleep. Stripping back down to her long undershirt she sat on a rock under the waterfall a little ways from the encampment. The pounding of the water felt soothing.

Ayame groaned…

Stupid mixed emotions!

What if he didn't like her at all?

What if he just pitied her?

Would he ever get over Kagome?

Was he going to repeat hurting himself?

Was he ever going to tell her anything about him? Hopes , fears, dreams? Nightmares maybe?

Ayame sat on the rock for a while. She looked over at her reflection and scowling, hit the water. All it did was reform, as if mocking her.

'What am I doing? I just slept with Kouga! Not that I didn't like it but he almost died! Does it even count?' Ayame's thoughts raced through her head like hurricane force winds.

'Did I start it? Did he hug me first? Are we even just friends? It was almost wrong...wasn't it?'

Ayame yet again took her emotions out on the water.

Why? She had a billion questions and yet only one answer would matter. Was he just trying to sugar coat the truth for her when he said he didn't know? Was it lack of blood?

Oh come on, you have to sympathize with her. It was pure torture. Ayame jumped back into the water and swam to the shallow end, with intention to get out and dry off. She heard a bird chirp behind her. Ayame followed the song and closed her eyes. It lasted only a minute or so but when she looked back up, surprise surprise, her dearest best friend sat up in the tallest branches.

" You know, if we keep meeting like this, the Elders will suspect something is going on," she joked. Kouga snickered.

"Yeah, right. They'd be ecstatic. I could just hear the comments now."

Men, contrary to popular belief, actually to have functioning brains. And Kouga's was just as confused as Ayame's.

Before he had left, he had watched her jog away, for the third time in less than two days.

Kouga glanced down at his wrists. Still bandaged but he realized how stupid it was to do that. It wasn't going to bring anything back except death.

What did she mean by love?

Friendship love?

True love?

Did he love her? Or Kagome?

Kouga had massaged his temples and sat back on the bed. The girl wolf's scent lingered. Spicy and sweet…soothing…

What exactly had he really said to her?

Kouga felt like he was going insane. He just wasn't sure anymore, all of her words were rushing through his head over and over.

And what did she think of him? One rejection hurt enough but would Ayame ever reject him? Even with all the stupid crap he put her through?

Take it slow that's the key…

Back to the waterfall:

"yeah, they'd love that." Ayame's tone was happy but inside she felt a twinge. She'd love that, forget the Elders.

Oy.

"Ayame?"

"Yeah?" She was surprised, his voice had decreased in amplitude.

"Did she bear it? The mating mark?"

"I'm sorry Kouga…it was clear as day."

"Its ok…I guess it'll just take a while."

"Come down here please." Kouga frowned but beseeched her. He had no idea what she was going to do. As he crouched down beside her, Ayame, still soaking wet near the water's line, pushed his knees forward into a sit position and took hold of his arm. She gently unwrapped the bandage and put in the water. The bandage soaked up the water. She glanced back at the scarring tissue. It was healing nicely for how much damage he had inflicted.

Demonic healing, she reckoned. He could have done so much worse but he took the silent and deadly approach. Ayame continued to retie the damaged part and moved onto the next one.

"I'm sorry." Kouga's voice cut the silence.

"I shouldn't have done this. It was stupid…it only made more work for you to clean up.."

"Kouga close your eyes."

Kouga obliged.

"Open them"

When he had she was fully dressed and standing in front of him. She tapped him on the shoulder and her head went near his ear.

"Tag. You're. It." she whispered and took off in a flash.

With an amazed smile Kouga took off after her.

" YOU CAN'T CATCH ME KOUGA!"

Her childish-ness was kinda cute. Little annoying but..

" Oh, now you're in for it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the next few hours as 9 year old best friends might. Playing in fields, running, laughing.

Each of the them almost forgot the foreboding thoughts on their minds.

Almost.

As their games continued, Kouga kept on thinking. And as the sun was setting he finally asked her what was on his mind…

"Ayame, what if I asked you to be my mate?"

She whirled around from her sitting position and just looked at him.

"I'd say you might be doing it for all the wrong reasons."

Kouga was flat out floored. What was she talking about?

"You'd be doing it to make me feel better and hopefully forget about Kagome and make our tribe elders happy. You're not doing it for yourself. It would feel like obligation. You wouldn't be doing it because you want to. And asking because you feel bad is even worse. Kouga, you're taking the most sacred things between two ookami and just passed it off as a simple question!"

Ayame's feeling of hurt and disgust were just piling up again. Kouga's inner voice was having a shouting match with his brain.

Ayame got up to leave.

"I'm sorry Kouga, but you know how I feel about you, so frankly, that hurt."

"Wait!" His hand shot out to grab her wrist as she took her first steps out of the conversation.

She erupted.

"Why do you keep doing this to me? I've done everything possible to make you happy and yet I still end up in a no win situation!" She wrenched her wrist out of his grip and stalked away. The tears in her eyes threatened to spill over.

"Then even if you say no, can we please get to know each other better?" His voice sounded from behind her. It sounded….Sad?

That stopped her dead in her tracks. Why on earth would he seem sad? It made no sense..

Unless…unless what she really wanted could come true? For ages she had had a glimmer of hope in her heart, just praying that he would show some emotion in return.

Kouga stood up. Ayame was one of his only friends and even if he didn't know how he felt about her, he needed to make on thing right. He couldn't lose her, no matter how he felt towards anyone. As she just stood there in shock, Kouga went up behind her and licked her cheek again.

"Come on, we should get back to the encampment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame had never been more confused in her life.

He was her best friend, but so confusing!

Was he over Kagome?

Did he like her in the slightest?

It would never end would it..?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga too, had never been more confused. As he sat back down on his bed and put his hands on his head, he knew what he had to do.

The Next Morning.

Ayame felt a pair of claws shaking her to consciousness.

"Ayame wake up! We have urgent news!"

As the sleepiness was shaken from her, the wolf girl blinked a few times against the blinding sun.

"What is it?" she asked groggily.

"Kouga has asked the Elders for you to be his mate!"

"WHAT?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

AND THERES MY LITTLE CLIFFHANGER.

Sorry I haven't updated in ages again…

Thanks to Kagomes'Pup to getting me started. I almost forgot about this story.

Oh yeah,

Please

REVIEW!

Ok Ps. I keep rereading to proofread, and i keep making Kouga seem like a total oblivious idiot...

im sorry...unless thats true to his nature?

PPS: i'm probably gonna squeeze about 3 more chapters out of this maybe? IDK, after this i'm going back to Apollo and Glowstick.


	7. The Mating Ceremony

Mirror Mirror- Ayame's Tale

By Archerelf

Chapter 7- The Mating Ceremony

"He did WHAT?" Ayame shrieked to the messenger wolf.

"He asked for you to be his mate! Finally! Now we can have peace!" and with that thought, the messenger wolf stalked out happily.

Ayame sighed. Oh Kouga what did you do?

Ayame threw the pelts off of her and promptly tripped to the floor and landed on her face. It wasn't because of clumsiness.

It was because a large box was placed in front of her bed.

"Ow.." she complained. But the box, obviously left by the messenger, piqued her curiosity. Inside was a beautiful white kimono, with different signs and symbols aligning on the sleeves. It was woven beautifully, with embroidery of leaves gently and subtly woven into the whitish silver of the dress. The symbols of the clans previous royals dotted the sleeves. But there was one she didn't see. Her parents.

"It was a sun, my dear." her grandfather entered her room quietly, as if reading her mind.

Ayame shot him a small smile. "The sun was their symbol, they just never got a chance to add it to the kimono. But now its yours to use. And the female traditionally picks out the sigh she'll add to it." he moved closer and licked her cheek.

"I'm so glad you've decided on Kouga. I'm so proud of my favorite girl." he barked and left the room.

Ayame sighed and put the dress back into the box. She'd seen it once before, as a little girl but never expected herself to wear it.

Ayame looked at the sun and decided to find her "mate-to-be".

It wouldn't be hard, considering he hadn't left camp. She jogged outside and after a brisk run cornered him near his favorite spot. She encroached behind him but her scent would give it away.

"KOUGA!"

"Hey Ayame." Kouga didn't know what to expect. Either she'd come to bug him about his actions or come to bug him about some thing else. He doubted the later.

"Kouga. Why did you do this? I don't want to do it if its not mutual! You know how I feel. Why did you do this?" Ayame closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her nails. She had a splitting headache and the whole day wasn't any better.

"Ayame you're my best friend. Besides, this will be good for both of our packs. Your Grandfather is getting on in years and I'm expected to step up at one point."

Kouga sighed on the inside. What was she trying to do? He needed to take responsibility. It wasn't the most fun thing, and heck if there were alternatives he'd try them but he needed to be the leader they expected him to be.

Ayame tried again.

"Kouga. Wolves mate for life. I don't want to be rushed into this if the feeling isn't mutual between us! At some point we'd be expected to bear off-spring! I couldn't do that knowing it wasn't love! And forget the Elders for a minute. I'm pretty sure you don't want this."

" Who said I don't want pups," he countered. " Ayame, you're my best friend and I want what's best for you and my pack. Even if that means everything else is put aside. And are you even telling me though you like me, you don't want to be mated to me? I don't understand."

Ayame lowered her voice. She was almost whispering now.

" I just don't want to be used, ok? I just don't want to be a substitute. If you don't want it, what's the point? I don't want it to be based off a lie."

His tone was soothing and gentle. A substitute?

"Ayame, even if I did or didn't love you, it still doesn't change the fact that our wolves need to unite. Numbers were lost in the massacre a few days ago. A joined pack wouldn't cause our decay, rather we'd all survive. I don't want the line I've worked so hard to protect, and you've worked so hard to protect to fail."

Kouga sighed and stopped. Ayame stood with her back to him, her back to the falling sun. Kouga walked over and licked a spot on the center of her neck. The mating mark spot.

"I guess I'll be seeing that area soon." The saliva on his tongue sent shivers up her spine. Yeah, she loved it. It was so easy to see. She was wrapped around his finger.

As Kouga turned and stalked off Ayame turned to him and simply put one hand on his shoulder. Kouga nodded and walked off.

For the next week Kouga spent his time in quiet solitude. Some would call it brooding. Others depression. Either way, neither of the "happy couple" seemed happy. At all. Kouga would get up early, wander off and come back at dawn. Ayame mainly stayed in her room, but unbeknownst to the rest, she'd cry herself to sleep almost every night.

A mantra kept repeating in her head:

_He doesn't love me…_

_He doesn't love me…_

Only a few of the wolves actually noticed their haggard appearance. Most were too happy planning the festivities. Hunts increased for the joyous night. Feasts were planned. Tribes of wolves from all across Segoku Jidai were invited. Only few responded though, the invitation had been sudden. Moving people around to make room for the guests was commonplace and often the wolves were left to camp out. Food was piling up in abundance and every wolf was chattering:

"Oh what beautiful pups we'll see!"

"it's a very wise match to be sure!"

"There will be no more attacks like that one.."

Kouga wasn't stupid. The best way to purge blood from the walls was something to cancel it out with joy. Death was replaced by new life. But his best choice wasn't his favorite…but recently…he didn't know anymore. He kept thinking about her…all the time. She invaded his dreams and was taken away in his worst nightmares. It was so frustrating! He didn't know what was going on. And that stupid song from a couple of days ago...what did it mean? He was so confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame sat in her room on her bed. Tears streamed down her face. It was all a lie. All of it. She felt so hollow inside. She was mating to the man she loved so much in 2 days and it wasn't based on anything but guilt. She let out one long howl.

Far away Kouga heard it. That was the howl of the deepest despair a wolf could endure.

"What have I done..?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later at dusk.

"Ayame? They're ready for you outside." Ayame looked up from her bed, eyes emotionless. She wore the beautiful kimono, with the sun symbol slightly crudely aligned on her arm. Ayame had done that only a few hours ago. There lay a tiny speck of blood on one of the sun's tendril rays. She had pricked her finger.

Ayame was a complete mess. In almost every sense of the word she was dieing. She had hardly eaten, no appetite at all. She consumed mostly water but had lost weight. Her face was pale and gaunt but the comparison of red hair to pallid skin was magnificent to some. Her cheery demeanor had fallen out of place. But she was ready.

Ayame's normal pigtails had been pulled to the back of her head in two braids, then mixing into a bun. She looked older but she didn't care.

Ayame followed the messenger out to two female wolves who had already gone through the mating ceremony. They would give her away, as two older males would with Kouga. She put on a nervous smile to throw the wolves off. They happily chattered and reminisced. Ayame didn't share their happiness.

The mating ceremony was held on a small ledge, not far off from the ground. Anyone who wasn't noble, royal or important watched from below. The couple would gather near the eldest who would utter a traditional blessing. The complete lineage of the kimono would be read out to the public. The "happy" couple would then share blood. Ayame had seen the ceremony and knew what to expect.

Kouga remained on the other side of the ledge, and both of them remained out of sight. The males in front of him would occasionally give him a reassuring smile and Kouga return their gesture.

A short bark came out. Ginta, one of the wolves, turned and gave Kouga a brief shake on the shoulder. Simultaneously the head wolves started walking up the side of the ledge. The important wolves stood in a circle around the fire while Ayame's grandfather stood nearest to it. Age had taken its toll on the wolf, but his heart swelled with pride. He always knew she'd pick Kouga. He'd see the death of half of his family: Ayame's parents, his own wife and mate. He'd make sure his little girl would be happy.

The couple stood in front of him holding hands, as tradition dictated. Hers were like ice. His were on fire.

Hakkaku had been chosen to read out the names. It would take a while, the lineage of Ayame's tribes and Kouga's were extensive. Kouga's were read first, male before female. He gave a quick smile at the mention of his father and mother. The sun had well set when Kouga's line was done. Ayame's was next. Some of the nobles looked ready to fall asleep. Ayame didn't blame them in the least. As they wrapped up the role Ayame frowned. Her parents hadn't been mentioned. Her grandfather was ahead of her.

"Young man you've forgotten two. Kyoria (made that up) and Syaoran."

Ayame smiled at him. Her Grandfather turned to face the two wolves.

He barked out the short blessing and the crowd cheered. Now was the binding of the blood. Turning to face each other they made a slit across their palms and then clasp hands. The blood was joined and the mating final. Their tribes were united, an eternal bond was forged. Ayame's stomach plummeted through her body.

She was married to her best friend, the love of her life and now…her mate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: should I stop here? ducks from the veggies fine I won't.

The fires burned all over the camp as the giant plates of food and drink were brought out. Huge plates of meats adorned the grounds near the fires as peasant and nobleman alike feasted to hearts content. Ayame's appetite was abstemious, she still had no appetite. Anything she tried to eat was rejected by her throat, it was hard to swallow.

All through the whole evening they had avoided each others eyes. It was starting to annoy Kouga, to look over at her to see blank and black eyes when they should be at least pretending to be happy. A few hours into the festivities Kouga leaned over and whispered into her ear, "They're expecting us to head out." Ayame nodded and got up. By this time a major portion of the crowd had dispersed and many were asleep in their spots. A special spot had been prepared for the couple away from camp, complete with bed. They knew what they were expected to do.

"Ayame would you please look at me?"

Slowly she turned to look at him. He couldn't read her expression. It seemed like death had warmed over.

"Will you please just talk to me?"

"Sure, lets talk, about how I just mated someone with no previous knowledge, or how I had no choice in it?"

"I'm sorry. Please, Ayame just forgive me this?"

She took a deep breath in and out.

"Fine, Kouga. I forgive you."

By then the couple had reached their desired location. Ayame under her kimono wore her standard long white shirt but Kouga had stripped down (PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS) to nothing but a pair of short like furry…shorts. Ayame choose one side of the bed and got in, opposite of Kouga. She faced the wall and pulled the covers onto her smaller body.

He sighed and got in. From there he forcibly turned her over to look at him.

"What!"

If they weren't so wrapped up with what was on their mind they would have noticed that he was mostly laying on top of her

"Look I'm sorry alright! I'm sorry if I hurt you but…Kami this is so hard to say…I love you!"

From there Kouga proceeded to lay his lips to hers in a fiery kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFY!

I know you hate me..

I'll update soon.

Please Review?


	8. Unexpected Surprises

Mirror Mirror

Chapter 8- Unexpected Surprises

By

Archerelf

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah i know. I can't have them. If I could this world would be a lot different

Sorry I've not been able to update: there have been deaths and births and a lot of mental breakdowns. I had a total writers block on this story. My stories are all short...

Sorrry

again

heres the story

ready

set

go

read!

Ayame was in total shock. There she was, pinned to the bed, her heart fluttering like mad, being kissed by the man she loved. At first she didn't know what to do. He had just said he loved her. Impossible! Having a hard time pulling away she finally did, by planting her hands on his toned chest and quickly moved to get away. Kouga reached out and grabbed her wrist. A growl escaped him, he had been enjoying himself immensely.

"Stop!" he commanded. "You're always running away!"

She didn't even know she was doing it. But Ayame stopped. At the edge of the bed Kouga pulled himself into a sit position and gently pulled her into his lap. To secure her there he put one hand over her stomach and one crossing over to her left shoulder.

What had been the matter? Hadn't she like it? Did she even like him?

Ayame felt in heaven. She had never felt so weak or powerless but everything was so right at the same time. Kouga put his nose forward and sniffed her hair. It was still bothering him that she had pulled away from their kiss.

He turned the tiny girl around to face him. Her creamy skin was flushed from the excitement, and her eyes were a mess of emotions.

At the time her eyes were also down, studying her lap.

"Look at me, Ayame." The words were in a soft but demanding tone. Her name just rolled off his tongue like candy. "Didn't you like it? The kiss I mean."

He blushed from the mention of it, as if he had said something lewd.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what exactly?"

She furrowed her brows anxiously.

"Why did you say you loved me if you don't mean it?"

Kouga bristled. "Just stop ok! Last week was hell for me! Every despaired look out of you nearly killed me. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You lost weight, you weren't eating, you spent your days inside and it wasn't normal. What was worst of all was that every time I couldn't be near you I felt wrong! Like I had a huge hole in my stomach. I wanted to be with you, ok!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes went round. She felt completely numb all over and most of all, she had no idea what to think. A thousand emotions buzzed through her head all at once.

He lowered his head, as if in shame.

"All the time not spent worrying about you was spent thinking. I think I'm one of the stupidest people to ever live."

"Why's that?" she managed to utter.

" I was so blind I couldn't even see what was right in front of me.

"Kouga! I've known you all your life! And it's impossible to fall in love in a week! I'm only your best friend."

Her shoulder slumped and Ayame tried to pull away. He kept holding on, as if trying to prove a point. She just kept looking at the flames of the crackling fire that had been lit earlier. Her feet were gently being tickled by a soft rug. She knew how she felt. It took her years to completely fall in love with Kouga. And it took less than a minute to break her heart. Whenever she looked at Kagome she still saw someone who would always have what she wanted. She remembered that first day meeting the mortal girl. How could she forget? It had felt horrible to her, her heart crumbling like streusel topping.

"What will it take to prove it to you?"

"You've hurt me beyond forgiveness Kouga!" Ayame's eyes danced with rage. "Let go!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Not until you listen to me, stubborn woman!"

"How dare you! Let go of me!" Ayame kept struggling but it wouldn't get her anywhere. Kouga was too strong for her. She knew it was useless to struggle but it was a matter of principle. She would not be treated like a piece of meat!

"Stupid women! I don't know why I bother! I'm trying to help you! I'm trying to tell you how I feel but its as if you want me to go, even though you claim you love me!"

While he was distracted for one moment Ayame lifted her own arm and slapped Kouga right across his face.

"How dare you! Let me sum it up for you in my perspective! I've known you most of my life. I thought I could count on you. Fast forward! Then you meet her and I'm a thing of the past. I'm upset and heartbroken. Fast forward 2 more years! I'm still upset and heartbroken and there was nothing I could do about it or nothing to try to wake you up! Then,", she paused, " You get your heart ripped out of your chest! I try to help and clean it up but I only prove as a distraction. I told you I loved you. Then you make up this insane story about wanting us to be mates, especially for the good of the "tribes". A week later I'm being held against my will by you and you claim you love me! You went from heartbreak to heart mend in less than a week and you claim you've seen the light! I'm not buying it! If you're doing it to make me feel better then stop! I'm a big girl, I can take it! But don't pretend if you don't mean it and especially don't use the word love when you don't mean it!"

She stopped, breathing heavily.

"Is that what you think? I'm making this up to make you feel better? Do you have any idea what you're saying! You're not some duty or obligation that I feel guilty about!"

"I'm not?" she asked, dumbstruck,

"No! You're the woman I lo-"

"Stop! Don't even say it. And what are you going to tell me next, all that with Kagome wasn't real either?" she hissed.

His face went beet-red.

"It FELT REAL, OK?"

"No! Its not ok!"

Ayame stopped struggling. "I saw you put yourself through hell and get dumped on your tail. I'm sorry but did you just miss my one-girl show? A week isn't love. It's pity."

Ayame just sat still, the warmth absorbing through her lap to his legs. She guiltily wondered if his face was still red from where she slapped him. He just couldn't be in love with her. It was impossible. He just tried to commit suicide about a week ago!

"You say it felt real. You were falling all over yourself to make her happy. I know how it feels."

Ayame slid off his lap and moved to her left onto the bed. She stared at her feet, holding back hot tears. Her arms were crossed serenely across her lap and her small figure was cast in shadows by the fire.

Kouga sighed. She had a point and yet her logic was all wrong.

"Did you ever stop to consider that maybe, just maybe, I liked you before she ever came around?" he asked in a low cracking voice.

"Do you remember when we were 13? Your tribe was moving more toward the north for better supplies. I was so upset when you left. You were my best and only friend at the time. I even had the biggest crush on you," he smiled. "That's why," he said, turning to face her, "I promised to become your mate under the lunar rainbow. You said you'd be back. But days turned into weeks, and weeks into months and time went on. You didn't come back for 10 years. Half the time I couldn't live with myself. The only person who would really ever know me was gone." In spite of himself a set of tears moved to the front of his eyes. He pushed them back and held it in.

I'm sorry ok?"

"For what?"

" It took me a while to find out why I felt like crap. It was because of you. You were my best friend even as little kids. You mopped up my messes and never expected anything at all. I don't even deserve to know you for all I've done."

"Kouga that doesn't equal love. You're describing a babysitter. I won't run after you the rest of my life."

"But I will for you. I'll prove it even if it takes years. Even if you can't accept that now, at least accept my apology right now? I'm a demon, I've got the rest of my life."

All Ayame did in response was to turn back around to the way she had been sitting and put her head on Kouga's shoulder. She had never knew. Ayame had thought the village leaders and old wolves were just teasing her when they said he had a crush on her. She'd shrug it off and blush and never thought it could happen. They were just friends. But he'd always taken such care of her. Running back to get bandages if she fell, or stopping the killer bunny rabbits that she thought were so cute.

A large flame of hope ignited in her heart. Even when she had come back it wasn't really that much different. He boasted like there was no tomorrow but he had taken her aside to give her a huge hug after setting up was complete. They played, ran and hunted together like the old times. A few months later he met Kagome. But she wasn't important. Kagome had her savior and Ayame had hers. She never wanted to leave that moment.

Taking it as a sign of acceptance Kouga began to lick her neck. She was what he wanted. All had and always will.

She was physically beautiful too. Long red hair that flowed and the most absorbing green eyes.

" I wouldn't make you wait that long." she whispered.

He stopped for a moment.

"Truth be told, I think I started to like you after I heard you sing."

Totally mortified Ayame turned around with horror in her eyes.

"You heard that?" Ayame groaned. She hated, absolutely HATED when anyone heard her sing.

"I've heard you so many times its not even funny. These ears aren't just for attracting the girls." he cracked.

"Every time?" she asked, totally defeated.

"They were all nice. Pretty. Like you."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Kouga?"

"I'm right here stupid, I've just changed is all. I still got the lumps from the sense beatings you instilled in me."

"What about Kagome?"

She felt the wolf bristle. He was just recently over with her, it just seemed so fast. Jumping from one person to another wolf is something entirely non-Kouga-ish. He was normally pledging his love to her, bringing flowers etc.

Ayame just wasn't sure. She turned to face him and looked straight into his eyes.

"I have to know."

Kouga sighed. He was hoping she wouldn't bring Kagome up. It would just complicate things.

"No. She's not right for me. She's not the type to beat the sense into anyone when they're being stupid except dog breath. It takes me a while to find out when I'm wrong. You came after me that day….the massacre.."

Kouga paused.

"I don't she would have ever done that." he laughed. "You know, I don't know a thing about her? I don't know her favorite food, what flowers she prefers or what her favorite things are. You're more familiar. I know you more than almost anyone else. You love rabbit meat, lilac, and singing when no one is around. I don't even know how old she is or if she has any kin. With you I know, and it feels good to know. I hate learning over time like that."

Kouga looked over. Ayame was smiling. It was beautiful when she was smiling.

"After a while it just didn't feel right. She was always with Dog Breath and he was protecting her. Who did that leave me to protect? You. It took a while to figure out that you were there needing protection before her and will always after her. When I saw you passed out near that tree, my heart froze. When she got hurt, all I felt was guilt."

Kouga sighed again and rubbed his hand over his forehead.  
"Look Ayame, I could give you a thousand reasons why. Just trust me that I've changed and I do love you?"

"Just don't change too much. And Kouga?"

"Yeah?"

Ayame turned her head towards his and leaned in to kiss him.

"Shut up."

( I don't write lemons...too bad)

Maybe one more chapter?

IDK.

But pleaasssssssse!

Read

And Review!


End file.
